


How Far We Have Fallen

by Chattyblanc



Series: Miraculous Ladybug prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, SO, So much angst, a shorty, one of them dies??, prompt, truly an angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chattyblanc/pseuds/Chattyblanc
Summary: "As blue eyes peered out from hiding and came in contact with brilliant greens, Marinette realized that fear was not something that was unbeknownst to her as Ladybug, but pure terror was."In which Ladybug and Chat Noir are suddenly enemies, and Chat isn't going to stop until his bugaboo is dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* angst angst anGST ANGST ANGST

Marinette had never felt more like Marinette than what she did in that exact moment. Blood was ringing in her ears and sweat was running down her forehead like a leaking faucet. She pressed her body tightly against the dumpster, feeling the cold metal seep through her suit.  


Her legs ached from the hours of running through the Parisian streets and alleyways, and she knew it had been just a matter of time before she would hit a dead end. Facing the tall brick wall in front of her, Marinette knew that she was frankly just too exhausted to get herself out of there, and she didn’t have time to turn back.

The red and black spotted yoyo was clutched firmly between two hands, and held up to her chest for comfort. It felt like her heart was trying to break free from her chest, and Marinette wondered for a split second if she actually was having a heart attack. Either way, it wouldn't matter whether she was or not, as she couldn't see herself walking out of the alleyway alive as a likely outcome no matter what the cause was.

The sound of claws being dragged down a brick wall, announcing the arrival of her pursuer, made Marinette jump. Her heart stilled the quick beating for a second that felt like a millennia before starting back up far more rapidly than it had before.  
All the akumas, the endless fighting and training, the nightly patrols, the midnight visits, nothing - _nothing_ \- could have ever prepared her for this.

She could hear the slow and methodical clicking of a staff coming closer, matching up perfectly with each soundless step as he closed in. As blue eyes peered out from hiding and came in contact with brilliant greens, Marinette realized that fear was not something that was unbeknownst to her as Ladybug, but pure terror was.

As the grin on his face turned more sinister for each step, Marinette felt her blood run cold and her breathing stop. This was it.  
Marinet– _Ladybug_ , let one hand drop from her yoyo and placed it on the wall next to her, using it as support to rise up from the ground. 

She cast a quick glance at the top of the Eiffel Tower shimmering in the distance, and the empty promise it had used to hold of safety and warmth.  
As she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, a quick whisper floated up in the sky, carrying the hopes and promises of her friends and family that she never got to keep.

As Ladybug calmly stepped out from her hiding spot, a shiver ran up her spine like electricity, and made her body tremble with terror.

"There you are my lady," Chat rested his staff on his shoulder in such a careless and easy and so Chat-like way that for a flutter of a moment Ladybug wanted to collapse with relief.

He was fine, the stupid, _stupid_ cat was fine. She loved him so much and it was okay, he was okay, they were oka-  
The black swirls around his right hand caught Ladybug's attention, and her relief was short-lived as a menacing grin once again spread across his handsome face and the fingers glowing with the cataclysm slightly balled up to something that resembled a fist.

"I think I have waited too long to rid this city of its bug infestation, don't you, Bugaboo?"  
Ladybug didn't even have a chance to blink, more less reply, before Chat Noir suddenly charged towards her, ready to strike her down with all he had.

Although it went against her every instinct, every fiber of her being, Ladybug gripped her yoyo tightly and started running straight towards him, meeting him midway.

At each attack and deflection and defence, her thoughts left her mind one by one, until a single thought remained painfully clear. 

For the first time in her history as Paris' hero, Ladybug realized that she was either coming out of this as a victim - or a murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is the first piece i've written in five years, which is why it's uhm, kinda bad, lol. this is my first time writing for this fandom as well, so it's all very new to me, haha. nonetheless, i hope you like it and do leave some feedback if you feel like it, i would make me really happy (▰˘◡˘▰)


End file.
